ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo' Creatures Discovered
Mo' Creatures Discovered is a continuation of the familiar Mo' Creatures mod orginally created by DrZhark. Following the same idea as the making of Fossils and Archeology Revival. * means the content is unique from the older version. Blocks *'Ogre Lair Dirt'* *'Ogre Lair Grass'* *'Ogre Lair Leaves'* *'Ogre Lair Log'* *'Ogre Lair Stone'* *'Ogre Lair Planks'* *'Wyvern Lair Dirt' *'Wyvern Lair Grass' *'Wyvern Lair Leaves' *'Wyvern Lair Log' *'Wyvern Lair Stone' *'Wyvern Lair Planks' Items *'Big Cat Claw' *'Chitin' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Creaturepedia' *'Cooked Bass'* *'Cooked Crab' *'Cooked Rat' *'Cooked Turkey' *'Elephant Chest' *'Elephant Garment' *'Elephant Harness' *'Elephant Howdah' *'Essence of Darkness' *'Essence of Fire' *'Essence of Light' *'Essence of Undead' *'Fish Net' *'Hide' *'Heart of Darkness' *'Heart of Fire' *'Heart of Undead' *'Mammoth Platform' *'Medallion' *'Nether Cannon' *'Ogre Portal Staff'* *'Omelet' *'Pet Food' *'Raw Bass'* *'Raw Crab' *'Raw Rat' *'Raw Turkey' *'Scale' (Renamed as Reptile Hide) *'Scale Boots' *'Scale Chestplate' *'Scale Helmet' *'Scale Leggings' *'Scorpion Boots' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Scorpion Chestplate' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Scorpion Helmet' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Scorpion Leggings' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Scorpion Sting' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Scorpion Sword' (Dirt, Cave, Frost and Nether) *'Shark Sword' *'Shark Teeth' *'Silver Sword' *'Sugar Lump' *'Tusks' (Wood, Iron, Gold and Diamond) *'Unicorn Horn' *'Whip' *'Wyvern Portal Staff' Mobs Passive *'Ant' **Spawn: Taiga Biomes, Plains, Forest Biomes, Jungle *'Antelope'* **Spawn: Snowy, Cold Biomes (Saiga) Plains, Badlands (Pronghorn), Jungle (Bongo), Savanna (Gazelle), Desert (Oryx) *'Bass'* **Spawn: Swamp *'Butterfly' **Spawn: Temperate/Lush Biomes *'Canary' **Spawn: Wooded Badlands Plateau *'Crab' **Spawn: Stone Beach, Beach and Mushroom Field Shore *'Cricket' **Spawn: Temperate/Lush Biomes and Savanna *'Crow' **Spawn: Cold, Temperate/Lush Biomes except Mushroom Fields *'Deer' **Spawn: Cold, Temperate/Lush Biomes and Badlands except Mushroom Fields *'Dove' (Renamed from Mourning Dove) **Spawn: Temperate/Lush Biomes and Dry/Warm Biomes except Mushroom Fields or The Nether *'Dragonfly' **Spawn: Swamp and River *'Duck' **Spawn: Swamp and River *'Firefly' **Spawn: Swamp and Jungle *'Fly' **Spawn: Temperate/Lush and Dry/Warm Biomes except The Nether *'Jellyfish' **Spawn: Deep Ocean Biomes *'Maggot' **Spawn: Temperate/Lush and Dry/Warm Biomes except The Nether *'Manta Ray' **Spawn: Warm and Lukewarm Oceans *'Mole' **Spawn: Plains and Forest Biomes *'Mouse' **Spawn: All Land Biomes at a light level of 9 or more *'Roach' **Spawn: Villages, Woodland Mansions and Pillager Outposts *'Seal'* **Spawn: Snowy Beach, Frozen Oceans (Tusked), Stone Shore (Earless), Beach (Eared) *'Turkey' **Spawn: Taiga and Forest Biomes *'Tortoise' (Renamed to not being confused with Minecraft's Turtle) **Spawn: Swamp, Jungle and Dry/Warm Biomes except The Nether Tameable *'Bat Horse' **Spawn: Overworld at a light level of 7 or less *'Big Cat' **Spawn: Mountains (Snow Leopard), Jungle (Panther/Tiger), Desert and Savanna (Leopard/Lion) *'Elephant' **Spawn: Jungle (Asian), Desert and Savanna (African) *'Scorpion' **Spawn: Underground Caves (Cave), Snowy Biomes (Frost), Dry/Warm Biomes (Dirt) and The Nether (Nether) *'Mammoth' **Spawn: Snowy (Woolly) and Cold (Steppe (Renamed as its common name)) Biomes *'Nightmare' **Spawn: The Nether *'Pegasus' **Spawn: Mountains *'Unicorn' **Spawn: Dark Forest *'Zebra' **Spawn: Savanna *'Rhinoceros'* **Spawn: Snowy (Woolly), Cold Biomes (Giant), Jungle (One-Horned) Savanna (Two-Horned) Neutral *'Brown Bear' (Renamed from Grizzly Bear) **Spawn: Cold Biomes and Plains *'Black Bear' **Spawn: Forest Biomes, Swamp and Badlands *'Boar' **Spawn: Cold and Temperate/Lush Biomes except Mushroom Fields *'Buffalo'* **Spawn: Jungle (Asian) and Savanna (African) *'Chimpanzee'* **Spawn: Jungle *'Ent' **Spawn: Forest (Oak), Birch Forest (Birch), Dark Forest (Dark Oak), Jungle (Jungle Tree) and Savanna (Acacia) *'Giraffe'* **Jungle (Forest) and Savanna (Spotted) *'Ogre' **Spawn: Underground Caves (Cave), All Land Biomes at a light level of 7 or less (Green), The Nether (Fire) and Ogre Lair (All) *'Raccoon' **Spawn: Cold, Forest Biomes, Swamp and Badlands *'Rat' **Spawn: Villages, Woodland Mansions and Pillager Outposts *'Snake' **Spawn: Swamp (Coral), Jungle (Python), Desert (Cobra), Savanna (Mamba (renamed after being simply called Dark Snake)) and Badlands (Rattle) *'Stingray' **Spawn: Swamp, Jungle and Lukewarm Oceans *'Werewolf' **Spawn: All Land Biomes Hostile *'Angler' **Spawn: Underwater Caves *'Big Golem' **Spawn: All Land Biomes *'Crocodile' **Spawn: Swamp, Jungle and Savanna *'Gorgon'* (Renamed as the actual creature) **Spawn: Stronghold Gates *'Hellrat' **Spawn: The Nether *'Fenrir Wolf' (Renamed from Wild Wolf to make it more interesting) **Spawn: Snowy Tundra, Ice Spikes and Mountains *'Komodo Dragon' **Spawn: Jungle and Savanna *'Manticore' **Spawn: Underground Caves (Black), Snowy Biomes (Blue) Dry/Warm Biomes (Green) and The Nether (Red) *'Mini Golem' **Spawn: All Land Biomes *'Minotaur'* **Spawn: Stronghold Labyrinth *'Piranha' **Spawn: Jungle *'Shark' **Spawn: All Ocean Biomes except Frozen Oceans *'Silver Skeleton' **Spawn: Desert and Jungle Pyramids *'Wraith' **Spawn: Overworld at a light level of 7 or less (Mist) and The Nether (Flame) *'Wyvern' **Spawn: Underground Caves (Cave) Cold Biomes (Mountain), Swamp (Light Green), Jungle (Green), Desert (Yellow), Savanna (Orange-Red), Snowy Biomes (Arctic) and Wyvern Lair (All) Boss *'Mother Wyvern' **Spawn: Wyvern Lair *'Ogre Prince'* **Spawn: Ogre Lair Category:Minecraft Category:Animals Category:Mythology Category:Mods